


Blow

by codacious



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Actor Eddie Kaspbrak, Actor-Comedian Richie Tozier, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Age Difference, Beverly Marsh is on Saturday Night Live, Celebrities, Cocaine, Comedian Richie Tozier, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mike Hanlon is on Saturday Night Live, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is on Saturday Night Live, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Working title, eddie is like 40, eddie kaspbrak has a possible cocaine addiction, eddie kaspbrak is unhappily married, not beta’d bc im a lazy little shit, richie is 21, they all do coke, theyre all actors/comedians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codacious/pseuds/codacious
Summary: And he thinks ungodly thoughts, but only for a moment, before his brain reminds him that he has a wife and he’s at least ten years older than him.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> hi i do not do cocaine so this’ll probably be inaccurate

Eddie can barely bring himself to get the fuck out of bed that morning, much less get all dolled up for a friend's movie premiere. 

The friend was Stanley Uris, and the movie was 'The Caged Bird,' some bullshit film festival-type adaptation of the poem. This was the perfect type of nerd movie to put Stanley in, considering his idea of 'de-stressing' was going on nature hikes and birdwatching in the middle of absolutely god damn nowhere. Eddie has gone with him birdwatching before, but Stanley got mad because Eddie talked too much and was 'bitter' and 'pessimistic.' Eddie was not invited to go birdwatching again. 

Eddie and Stanley met when they were both new to the industry and looking for jobs. They were both going out for the same part in a comedy, and when neither got the part, they decided to move into a small apartment together and wait tables until they had their big break. 

Stanley's big break came soon after; he was casted in some teen drama (playing a teen, which was bullshit because by then he was twenty-three) that went on for three seasons until it got dropped by the network. Critics said it 'lacked depth.'

Eddie booked small gigs (he may or may not have been on 'Yo Gabba Gabba' at some point; when asked about it Eddie would take a sip of his drink and walk away) for another two years and finally got casted in a medical drama that also eventually got dropped by the network—it lasted four years longer than Stanley's, and Eddie would always hold that above his head. 

After that, Eddie did movies for a while—action, comedy, horror, at one point he voice acted for a kid's movie about ninjas or something. He filmed the pilot episode for a really good show about a dad who finds his son after fifteen years, but for some odd fucking reason it was never picked up. Eddie was really pissed about that; he really liked the episode he'd filmed. 

Then he was casted in a multi-cam sitcom about ex-convict lawyers who suck ass at their job, and on this show he met Bill Denbrough, who had a stutter but his outstanding talent and personality outshined it. The show'd been running for two seasons now, and had just wrapped filming the third season, and Eddie was happy enough.

➽───────────────❥

Bill was talking to Eddie at the after party of the premiere, because suddenly Eddie is here now because he zoned out during the entirety of the event. He vaguely remembered the flashing lights and some 'journalist'—if you could even call the woman that—holding a microphone in his face and asking about his wife. (His wife wasn't even here, why did they care?) Bill introduces Eddie to two young guys, in their twenties or something. They're both handsome. The taller one wiggles his eyebrows and asks the two of them if they wanna 'de-stress' and Eddie is all too familiar with and all too excited about what 'de-stress' means. 

The four of them go up to one of the rooms of the luxury hotel the after party was being held at—they pass some expensive looking paintings and Eddie hears the tall guy say, "Ooh, muy caro, muy bien!" 

The shorter guy—Bill introduced him as Mike—sits on one of the queen beds and pulls two ziploc bags filled with 'flour' out of his suit jacket. Eddie sits at the desk near the window and waits for the taller guy—Ricky?—to pass him one of the bags. 

Bill and Mike are really hitting it off, talking about golf or some sport that only rich fucks care about. They're laughing and smiling and making jokes as they snort lines off the bedside table. Ricky—no, Ripley—smirks and says in a weird old-timey voice, "Say, if I didn't know any better, I'd say those two were friends of Dorothy!" Eddie scrunches his eyebrows in return and goes back to straightening out lines. 

"Fuck," Eddie sighs after he snorts his unknownth line of coke. "God."

"We should," Bill sneezes. "We should p-p-probably h-head back down. Don't want anyone w-worrying about us."

"Give me a minute," Eddie says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need a minute."

"This your first time doing blow, big guy?" Ripley—no, Eddie knows for a fact now that it's Riley—claps Eddie on the back. And fuck, he's stronger than Eddie anticipated. 

"I'm going to dislocate your fucking jaw," Eddie moans, holding his head in his hands. 

"Well, Mike and I a-are going to go down. To—to the party. T-to the p-p-party." Bill and Mike walk to the door and Eddie notices the gentle hand Mike has on Bill's back as they go. 

Riley does too, apparently, because as soon as the door closes he laughs and says, "God, they're fruity," and lies on his back on the bed closest to the desk. He's quiet, and his eyes are closed and you can hear him breathing through his mouth. 

And Eddie notices that he's rather attractive. His eyes are bloodshot and there's some coke on his upper lip because Eddie thinks that it's actually this guy’s first time doing blow, but he is still attractive. His hair is a deep brown, almost black, and his eyes are huge behind his coke bottle glasses. Freckles dot his face like constellations, and his suit jacket has been discarded at this point and his muscular forearms are out on display after he's rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. His belt is nowhere to be seen, and even though he's got at least five inches on Eddie, Eddie can't help but feel big as he stands and looks down at Riley. 

And he thinks ungodly thoughts, but only for a moment, before his brain reminds him that he has a wife and he's at least ten years older than him.

"I'm going back to the party," Eddie grumbles. 

➽───────────────❥

A few hours later Eddie has had more to drink and inhaled too much expensive perfume for his own good. Stanley is talking to him about a new project he's in and calls two people over. It's Riley and someone new, a redheaded chick who stands a few inches over Riley in her heels. 

"Eddie, this is Beverly," Stanley motions to the girl, who smiles, "and Richie." Riley smiles like he's outdone himself by doing nothing—God fucking damn it.

"I believe we've met before. Before as in three hours ago." Richie still shakes Eddie's hand obnoxiously. 

"You've probably seen them on Saturday Night Live," Stanley says.

Eddie hasn't. Eddie and Myra have terrible sex every Saturday night and both feel disappointed afterwards. 

"Beverlicious here is our very own 'Weekend Update' host," Richie smiles proudly, wrapping a loving arm around Beverly.

Beverly plants a kiss on Richie's cheek. "And Richard here is our very own janitor," she teases. Richie rolls his eyes but laughs.

Stanley laughs as well. "They're gonna be in the movie with me. We actually start filming in a few weeks."

"Filming won't interfere with SNL?" Eddie asks, trying to feel like they're having a conversation instead of the three of them talking to him like it's show and tell. 

"It's the off season," Beverly says. "We won't be back until August. And filming wraps at the end of July." 

"And then I'll be promoted to a main cast member," Richie smiles proudly. 

"One of the youngest." Beverly messes up Richie's hair and pinches his cheeks. Eddie excuses himself from the conversation. 

➽───────────────❥

Eddie wakes up the next day in his bed next to Myra. He's slept in because he got home past four in the morning. He's not sure why Myra is sleeping in. 

Eddie takes his time getting up. He has a really bad headache and his joints are stiff. 

He makes his way to the master bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet above the sink. It has a gracious amount of pill bottles lining the shelves. Eddie looks for the little orange pill that he's learned helps on days like this and pops three of them one at a time. He dry swallows them all.

Myra is a genetic copy of Eddie's mother. Eddie continues to be treated for his asthma and allergies and his encyclopedia of diseases, except now Eddie has caught on that they're all bullshit but he continues to go along with it because he's become almost codependent on the pills. The meds he used to take as a kid really were placebos, but as his asthma got worse in his twenties and his symptoms became more severe he got put on real shit by good doctors in the big city. And the real shit is good. But over time his allergies and asthma and everything else go away but Eddie continues to need the pills and Myra continues to supply Eddie with his needs. And Eddie pretends. Marrying a clone of his mother had been a burden until Eddie realized that hey! Maybe drugs are kinda cool!

➽───────────────❥

After doing nothing but press interviews and coke for a year, Eddie and Bill are back on set filming for the fourth season of their show. Eddie isn't surprised to find that Bill got Mike a featured role on the show. Not much, but Mike's on set for a few days and Bill hardly has time to film because he's so busy kissing Mike's ass. Mike plays Bill's client who got in a hit and run but eventually fires Bill and hires Eddie as his lawyer. 

This new guy named Dustin comes in for half the season. He was called in last minute to fill in for one of the new actors, and he plays an attorney from a competing firm. He's good enough, but Eddie notices how flirty he gets with the interns and that he can be a little touchy. He  
seems to mean well though. 

Filming wraps after a few months and it all seems to blow by fast to Eddie. He spent most late nights and early mornings on set doing blow and honestly is surprised that he wasn't fired for always showing up to film high.

➽───────────────❥

Eddie and Myra get into a really big fight. Myra starts crying and Eddie wants to hit something or her because she's a really loud cryer and Eddie can't take this right now. Myra gets in her car and says she's going to the store. Eddie wishes she were the type to stay at her mother's house for a few nights after a big fight like this but instead Myra will go to a book club meeting or Sunday evening mass and come back three hours later feeling better. Eddie needs more time to cool down. 

He grabs a random bottle from the medicine cabinet and doesn't even read the label before he's crushing the pills and doing lines off the bathroom counter. He grips the sharp edge of the smooth marble and looks at himself in the mirror. He sniffs. He cleans up and turns off the bathroom lights. 

Eddie sinks down into their bed and opens his phone. He gets a notification from Instagram that Mike Hanlon, Beverly Marsh and Richie Tozier, among others, have followed him. He follows Mike and Beverly back. He hesitates with the last one. Eventually he hits the button. 

He scrolls through Richie's page. The most recent posts are photos of him doing stand-up and him on red carpets and photoshoots where he's dressed like a bartender. He keeps scrolling down and the pictures become less professional; quick, random selfies posted without a caption, family photos, a picture of him at the beach with his friends. He's shirtless. The caption reads, 'im richie im 18 and i never fuckin learned how to read'. The date is three years ago. 

Richie looks good. He's toned, with muscular arms and the inkling of a six pack. Eddie's sure he looks even better after three years. And before he knows it zippers are coming undone and hands are moving south and he's got a good grip and his arm is burning and speeding up and he grunts and curses and sighs and wipes the bead of sweat off his forehead and throws his dirtied clothes into the basket and he's never been this fast with Myra or been this pleased by Myra but he knows that now that he's done this he can never look Myra in the eyes again. 

He turns off his phone and decides to take a shower.

➽───────────────❥

Eddie's standing around talking to Stan and his new girlfriend Patty in the hotel lobby. The first episode of the show was well received and Bill and others outdid themselves and threw yet another big party, though this one was hardly necessary. Now that Eddie thinks about it he thinks that all after-parties aren't necessary and only create bad situations.

Eddie turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at a familiar face. Eddie tries to forget what happened last time Eddie let himself look at him as Richie holds up a plastic bag of what Eddie can only assume is coke and smiles cheesily. It reaches his eyes. Eddie hasn't smiled like that in a while. "Whaddaya say, for old times' sake?"


End file.
